freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations
Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations is an upcoming live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu! and Chouseishin series. Synopsis The Ultra-Shocker, Proto Amazonz, Neo Amazonz, Neo-Zangyack and Neo-Fuuma are here to take over Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World. It's up to all Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Idols and Chouseishin to defend themselves from the forces of evil before it's too late. Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Tsuburaya Productions appear one by one. After the logos are done, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Nono Hana, Sento Kiryu, Riku Asakura, Kairi Yano and Keiichiro Asaka welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Super Star Light. *'Scene 2': - Shou Ronpo new that in another dimension lies a number of special Kyutamas. So he sends Lucky, Stinger, Garu, Hammie and Spada to find those new Kyutamas. *'Scene 3': Hishikawa Yuuzou is at Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World - He is Hishikawa Yuuzou. He is on a trip. He's after the exclusive Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures and Idols to capture rare and outstanding shots. Meanwhile Denzimen, Sun Vulcan, Zyurangers, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Brave, Kamen Rider Poppy, Ninningers, Winspector, Metalder, Jiban, RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger, Ohrangers, Kamen Rider Black, Ten veteran Kamen Riders, Diana Lady, Spielban, Shaider, Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa, Abarangers, Janperson, Blue SWAT trio, Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver, Jetmen, Sasori Orange, Shishi Red, Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green and Ookami Blue are battling monsters. *'Scene 4': Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Kurumi Sakura are watching TV - When Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Kurumi Sakura are watching TV about a hate crime of Ultra-Shocker if it hates Idols. *'Scene 5': - Leaders of Criasu Corporation and Faust attack the Star Harmony Academy grounds, albeit without any effect on Aine, Mio, Maika or Emma. *'Scene 6': Mordecai Okumoto and Ben Ichijo's Plan - Their plan is to put a new game called the Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle. *'Scene 7': Super Hero Press Conference - Kamen Rider Build, Lupin Red, Patren 1gou, Cure Yell, Ultraman Geed, Aine Yūki and Mio Minato announces the Super Hero Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Scene 8': Denzimen, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Changemen, Juspion, Livemen, Kamen Rider Black, Jiraya, Dairangers, Janperson, Kakurangers, Blue SWAT trio, Ohrangers, B-Fighters and Gorengers visits Blue and Red - Denzimen, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Changemen, Juspion, Livemen, Kamen Rider Black, Jiraya, Dairangers, Janperson, Kakurangers, Blue SWAT trio, Ohrangers, B-Fighters and Gorengers are here to visit Blue and Red about Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World. *'Scene 9': *'Scene 10': Characters Go Pretty Cures Teams *Team Space *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Team Legend Hero *Rider All Green *Sentai All Black *Team Amazons *Team Meow *Ako Saotome *Team Magic *Kaede Ichinose *Team Dead *Team Martial Arts *Mahiru Kasumi *Team Police *Aoi Kiriya *Team Vampire *Yurika Tōdō *Team Rival *Laura Shirakaba *Team Men *Subaru Yūki *Team Wings *Madoka Amahane *Team Wild *Yuzu Nikaidō *Team Idol Alpha *Akari Ōzora *Seira Otoshiro *Yume Nijino *Elza Forte *Ayumi Naruse *Team Dance *Sora Kazesawa *Team Sword *Rei Kizaki *Team Idol Beta *Ran Shibuki *Nina Dojima *Minami Hateruma *Lilie Shirogane *Kirari Mori Primary Characters *Jin/Red Flash *Dai/Green Flash *Bun/Blue Flash *Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *Lou/Pink Flash *Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger *Kenta Date/MegaRed *Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *Miku Imamura/MegaPink *Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *Ryouma/GingaRed *Hayate/GingaGreen *Gouki/GingaBlue *Hikaru/GIngaYellow *Saya/GingaPink *Hyuuga/Black Knight *Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *Yuri/TimePink *Ayase/TimeBlue *Sion/TimeGreen *Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire *Banban "Ban" Akaza/DekaRed *Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue *Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen *Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow *Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak *Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *Marigold Utahime/DekaGold *Lisa Teagle/DekaBright *Omega/DekaRed *Mash/DekaRed *Gaia/DekaRed *Delta/DekaRed *Silver/DekaRed *Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver *Lucky/Shishi Red *Stinger/Sasori Orange *Garu/Ookami Blue *Balance/Tenbin Gold *Champ/Oushi Black *Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver *Hammie/Chameleon Green *Raptor 283/Washi Pink *Spada/Kajiki Yellow *Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander *Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue *Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *Kairi Yano/Lupin Red *Tooma Yoimachi/Lupin Blue *Umika Hayami/Lupin Yellow *Keiichiro Asaka/Patren Ichigo *Sakuya Hikawa/Patren Nigo *Tsukasa Myoujin/Patren Sango Minor Characters *Aine Yuuki *Mio Minato *Emma Hinata *Maika Chouno Transcript For a full transcript, click here Teams Ultra Series *Ultra Q *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraseven X *Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Neo Ultra Q *Ultraman X *Ultraman Geed Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Build Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chojin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan *Space Sheriff Sharivan *Space Shieriff Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *The Mobile Cop Jiban *Special Rescue Police Winspector *ToQ Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *HUGtto! Pretty Cure Others *Madan Senki Ryukendo *Tomica Hero Rescue Force *Tomica Hero Rescue Fire *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! *Aikatsu Friends! Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Theme Songs #Kyulette the Chance #Choujin Sentai Jetman by Hironobu Kageyama #Aah, Denshi Sentai Denziman by Narita Ken, (King Record Version: Isao Taira) #Dengeki Sentai Changeman by KAGE, (CBS Sony Version: Takayuki Kojima and Flash), Nagareda Project #Choujuu Sentai Liveman by Shima Daisuke #Gosei Sentai Dairanger by Hirokazu Umeda #Secret Kakuranger by Tou Chi Chen #Ole! Ohranger by Kentarou Hayami #Beat On Dream On by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Emma Hinata #One Wish, One Day by Nono Hana/Cure Yell and Aine Yūki #Blue Banana Moon by Mio Minato and Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange #Shinpai Honey♡Bunny by Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile, Maika Chōno and Emma Hinata Trivia *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** ** *'Kyulette Team:' **Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow **Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow *It is reveal that Aine Yūki and Subaru Yūki are cousins. Gallery 9ranger2.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow 1016164n2.jpg|Gold Ouja's Advent Deck RIMG0465 20091005101900.jpg|SB-913B Gold Kaixa Driver Neoarmyshop-img600x383-1301238065x8zfar80408.jpg|SB-913B Dark Kaixa Driver 913break.jpg|SB-703B Data Driver Alpha belt2.jpg|Second SB-Prototype Prototype Driver Alpha belt.jpg|Third SB-Prototype Prototype Driver Neptune shf design02.jpg|Neptune Zecter Goznos shf design03.jpg|Goznos Zecter Eaef8fc0.jpg|Gold Kivat Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver.jpg|Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver T02200391 0480085410875580601.jpg|Black Accel Memory $ 12.JPG|Gold Rocket Switch and Gold Launcher Switch $ 12 (1).JPG|Gold Drill Switch and Gold Radar Switch O0640048012311098378.jpg|Black Flame Dragon Wizard Ring 52669548 p0 master1200.jpg|Black Beast Ring O0640048012284413387.jpg|Gold Flame Ring BmNKfLYCQAAV1y .jpg|Sengoku Drivers Proto-Type-A, Proto-Type-B, Proto-Type-C, Proto-Type-D, Proto-Type-E, Proto-Type-F, Proto-Type-G, Proto-Type-H, Proto-Type-I, Proto-Type-J, Proto-Type-K, Proto-Type-L, Proto-Type-M, Proto-Type-N, Proto-Type-O, Proto-Type-P, Proto-Type-Q, Proto-Type-R, Proto-Type-S, Proto-Type-T, Proto-Type-U, Proto-Type-V, Proto-Type-W, Proto-Type-X, Proto-Type-Y and Proto-Type-Z Yggdrasil proto type c sengoku driver by kamen riders-d7g408w.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-C KamenRiderGaim ep 27 03 zpse66fbb3b.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-D BmMeghLCcAADjZU.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-E Dark orange and lemon energy lockseeds by cometcomics-d7k1w1c.png|Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed CVEQdw2VAAAWTxA.jpg|Nega Orange Lockseed CNVm7zwUYAA0jB8.jpg|Nega Banana Lockseed Nega donguri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7uzwyx.png|Nega Donguri Lockseed Nega matsubokkuri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7u3shs.png|Nega Matsubokkuri Lockseed BgHH2B-CYAE38up.jpg|Nega Melon Energy Lockseed CWRI0mfU4AAgNQj.jpg|Dark Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Dark Suika Lockseed CI6Jp45UMAA2qj6.jpg|Dark Peach Energy Lockseed CNQ4gTKUsAApNFQ.jpg|Psyga Lockseed CUQYVsEUYAEwg2i.jpg|Dark Kabuto Lockseed CU5EaBNUAAAFxGY.jpg|Nega Den-O Lockseed CQTlUIhU8AA9a3e.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Lockseed Dark decade lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7bqlnr.png|Dark Decade Lockseed CQJx3S3UEAA9jUE.jpg|Gold Drive Lockseed Kamen rider gaim gold lockseed by kamen riders-d7d06ic.png|Box of Gold Lockseeds 20150615-DSC01008 1024x1024.jpg|Gold Lockseeds 43712607 p0 master1200.jpg|Muscat Energy Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed Yjyhr376-img450x600-1388902020cytxu437471.jpg|Gold Wizard Lockseed CyhesoYVIAAZdFc.jpg|White Budou Lockseed Gold genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d7s4jtz.jpg|Gold Genesis Driver 201503112333585f9.jpg|Blue Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed Blue genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d82693m.jpg|Blue Genesis Driver Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver.jpg|Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver CWGZYj0UwAA0L5k.jpg|Silver Ghost Eyecon Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Gokai Killer Saber 7d13d719-s.jpg|Dark Gabutyra Zyudenchi Fc07a367-s.jpg|Dark Stegotchi Zyudenchi 5d63a891-s.jpg|Dark Dricera Zyudenchi 61851877-s.jpg|Dark Pteragordon Zyudenchi Zyudenchi Deboth 00.jpg|Dark Tobaspino Zyudenchi CAPKYOZCHI11.jpg|Dark Parasagun Zyudenchi, Dark Zakutor Zyudenchi, Dark Ankydon Zyudenchi, Dark Bunpachy Zyudenchi, Dark Plezuon Zyudenchi and Dark Bragigas Zyudenchi 2016AkaRanger.png|Neo Akarenger 2016AoRanger.png|Neo Aorenger 2016KiRanger.png|Neo Kirenger 2016MomoRanger.png|Neo Momorenger 2016MidoRanger.png|Neo Midorenger New Pink.jpg|Neo PteraRanger New Zack suit.jpg|Neo MammothRanger New Trini suit.jpg|All-New Yellow Ranger AllNewRedRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TyrannoRanger AllNewBlueRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TriceraRanger Cyred2.jpg|Cyborg GoRed Cyblue.jpg|Cyborg GoBlue Cygreen.jpg|Cyborg GoGreen Cyyellow1.jpg|Cyborg GoYellow Cypink1.jpg|Cyborg GoPink Prspd-redranger-wesfather(2).png|Neo TimeRed Prspd-pinkranger-jasonsmother.png|Neo TimePink Prspd-blueranger-tisfather.png|Neo TimeBlue Prspd-yellowranger-wesmother.png|Neo TimeYellow Prspd-greenranger-jasonsfather.png|Neo TimeGreen TR.png|Dark TimeRed TP.png|Dark TimePink TB.png|Dark TimeBlue TY.png|Dark TimeYellow TG.png|Dark TimeGreen Prspd-ared.png|Dark DekaRed Prspd-ablue.png|Dark DekaBlue Prspd-agreen.png|Dark DekaGreen Prspd-ayellow.png|Dark DekaYellow Prspd-apink.png|Dark DekaPink SPD Agent Red.png|Agent DekaRed SPD Agent Blue.png|Agent DekaBlue SPD Agent Green.png|Agent DekaGreen Bluedark.jpg|Gedou Shinken Blue Rotds dark megaforce silver key by rangeranime-d718t3r.png|Dark GokaiSilver Gokai killer.jpg|GokaiKiller Cyber Corps Black Ranger.png|Dark Red Buster DarkKyoryu-red.png|Dark Kyoryu Red Kyoryu-chaos.png|Chaosryuger Toq-0black.png|Yami No 0gou StarAkaNinger.png|Neo AkaNinger StarAoNinger.png|Neo AoNinger StarKiNinger.png|Neo KiNinger StarShiroNinger.png|Neo ShiroNinger StarMomoNinger.png|Neo MomoNinger StarMidoNinger.png|Neo MidoNinger 61409631 p0 master1200.jpg|Ikkakujyu Kyutama 62537667 p0.png|Samurai Kyutama 61834552 p0 master1200.jpg|Beast Kyutama 61379705 p0 master1200.jpg|Sword Kyutama Kyurangers white alicorn custom kyutama by silentj1-dbnnhvo.jpg|Alicorn Kyutama Yuuzou is holding his phone.jpg|Yuuzou is recording Tumblr ow3snkibIc1rqtcbqo2 1280.jpg|“Defeat Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn! Sun Vulcan’s Great Training With Denziman!” IMG 1707.jpg|Zyurangers and KibaRanger Team Up Turbo = Piranhatrons 01.jpg|Piranhadrons Powercannon.jpg|KibaRanger and Zyurangers using Super Chi-Power Bazooka Custom eyecon kamen rider amazon alpha by axusho-da7ilz2.jpg|Amazon Alpha Eyecon DRMFB PPPPP Gashat.png|Kamen Rider Poppy's DoReMiFa Beat Gashat 1 by tuanenam-daopdjs.png|Kamen Rider OOO - Mythical Combo Commission kamen rider gridon donguri durian arms by ramendriver-dbnzlvr.png|Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Durian Arms Kamen rider ex aid partners gamer lv xx by joinedzero-dasma8w.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX 1 by tuanenam-dbk4t2z.png|Kamen Rider Brave - Taddle Chaos lvl 999 PoppyDoReMiFaBeat.png|Kamen Rider Poppy Beat Gamer Level XX 61549015 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Hunter Gamer Level 5 Prns-ar-megamorphcycle.jpg|Nin Cycle 1e50e6ba3b173e7cb1204700d6d4e3bd--group-shots-kaiju.jpg|Winspector, Metalder and Jiban Team Up Sting Wingers.jpg|Wingstingers C6pOarXVwAA7vF .jpg|RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger and Ohrangers Team Up CtcQYNgVUAAUvig.jpg large.jpg|Byakkoshinken With RyuRanger 11 Kamen Riders (1-Black).jpg|Kamen Rider Black and Ten veteran Kamen Riders Team Up Vr troopers what didnt work .png|Diana Lady, Spielban and Shaider Team Up Kamen Rider 555 and Abaranger.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa and Abarangers Team Up C3XqLsYVUAAdSq4.jpg|Janperson and Blue SWAT trio Team Up 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y-0.jpg|Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen Team Up ApolloGeistII.png|Apollo Geist II A40f641d.jpg|Ultraman Jack, Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo Team Up 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y (2).jpg|White Swan, Red Hawk, Eyu Draft Blues, FiveBlack, Black Turbo, Eyu Draft Keace, Zyurangers, Kamen Rider ZO and SyncRedder Team Up C4UkuvoUYAAA0dC.jpg|Dragon Rings Sword Gashacon spear by crystalking22-db5dbtp.png|Gashacon Spear URwW0.jpg|Mordecai Okumoto Black LockSeed .jpg|Black Lockseed Black RX LockSeed .jpg|Black RX Lockseed DRvihdxVAAAf5Mz.jpg|Perfect Puzzle 2 Gashat DJ2c4hOUQAAas s.jpg|Taddle Fantasy Gashat DQryBgzUEAIKWzz.jpg|Bang Bang Cannon Gashat DTHhZ8LVAAA2T1P.jpg|Bakusou Bike 2 Gashat DJ2ddQqUQAASp0A.jpg|Proto Maxiumum Mighty X Gashat DQuLlZmUMAAu1Zk.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Seishirogin Combo Tumblr inline n48ls02Te61qk32ya.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Decade Arms Tumblr n9ff5ckbBU1sih9h2o1 250.png|Kamen Rider Gridon Matsubokkuri Arms Bravo Hibiki Arms.png|Kamen Rider Bravo Hibiki Arms KnuckleKuuga.png|Kamen Rider Knuckle Kuuga Arms KuugaGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Kuuga Damashii AgitoSpecter.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Agito Damashii KRNecRyuDam.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Ryuki Damashii 3 by tuanenam-dbd85fl.png|Kamen Rider Sin Zero Specter BuildOOOForm.png|Kamen Rider Build OOO Form DCD_Model_Aine_Mio_Maika_Emma.png|Surviving the Negative Wave 66973067_p0.jpg|Big shock. (Mechock.) 9f1f2f27b66ad5b73ba2c86439a135b7.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver and Kajiki Yellow Tumblr nvs4haaP2e1rqtcbqo1 1280.jpg|Ultraman Taro, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Dynamen, Gavan, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen and Goggle V Team Up ZO LockSeed .jpg|ZO Lockseed J LockSeed .jpg|J Lockseed C6tXATVVsAAMYlL.jpg|Buddhist Priest of Temple Gashat Let's Go Ichigou Gashat.jpg|Let's Go Ichi Gou! Gashat Bang Bang Tank Gashat.png|Bang Bang Tank Gashat S4v5k bs.jpg|Mighty Zombie X Gashat DQuLlxIVQAAWxdQ.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO SaRamiUo Combo BuildDen-OForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Den-O Form Baocun1.jpg|Ben Ichijo DFlQp3DUwAAKOcT.jpg|Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Maximum danger x by ramendriver-dbeb7z4.png|Kamen Rider Genm Maximum Gamer Level 99 Kamenrider006421.jpg|Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy M98207314191 1.jpg|Maskmen, Metalder, Change Dragon, Spielban and Red Flash Team Up DMWak 2VoAAXpHc.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, Denzimen and Kamen Rider V3 Team Up 03013491960.jpg|Juspion and Changemen Team Up 416.jpg|Livemen, Kamen Rider Black and Jiraya Team Up Cd5627b85b0f2908f18c0e317cb5dbb8.jpg|Dairangers and Janperson Team Up 0000874204.jpg|Kakurangers and Blue SWAT trio Team Up DR-NrqWVAAEi4G5.jpg|G-Stag, Blue Beet, Reddle, KingRanger, Gorengers and Ohrangers Team Up 6b940f2334a8de2473bf.jpg|GaoRed, AbaRed, MagiRed, GekiRed, Go-On Red, Bouken Red, DekaRed, Hurricane Red and TimeRed Team Up Screen Shot 2017-08-17 at 11.07.47 PM.png|Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Laura Sakuraba, Yume Nijino and Luminas' Performance Yk091114-img450x600-1438081135thhwze24760.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger, Ultraman Taro, DenziGreen, DenziRed, Kamen Rider V3, Sun Vulcam, Battle Japan and Miss America Team Up 67114085_p0.png Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Crossovers Category:Movies